tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moby-Dick y Mighty Mightor
|idioma = inglés |num_temporadas = 2 (Mighty Mightor) 1 (Moby Dick). |num_episodios = 36 (Mighty Mightor) 18 (Moby Dick). |lista_episodios = |empresa = |productor_ejecutivo = William Hanna Joseph Barbera |productor = Hanna-Barbera Productions |director = |guion = David Scott Ed Brandt |localización = |ambientación = |duración = 7 minutos aprox. |cadena = CBS |primera_emisión = 9 de septiembre de 1967 |última_emisión= 6 de septiembre de 1969 |precedido_por = El Fantasma del Espacio y Dino Boy |sucedido_por = ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? |relacionados = Shazzan Los Herculoides |sitio_web = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = http://www.tv.com/moby-dick-and-mighty-mightor/show/20185/summary.html |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor (Moby Dick & Mighty Mightor en la versión original), fue una Serie de televisión de dibujos animados, de acción y aventuras, consistente de dos segmentos, producida por los estudios de animación Hanna-Barbera Productions en el año 1967. Los personajes y la trama de Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor fueron originalmente creados por el famoso dibujante estadounidense Alex Toth. Este programa forma parte de una larga lista de colaboraciones que dicho caricaturista realizó para los estudios de Hanna-Barbera, entre las cuales se encuentran Dino Boy en el valle perdido, Los Herculoides, El Fantasma del Espacio, y muchas más. Bajo la dirección de William Hanna y Joseph Barbera, La serie comenzó a emitirse a partir del día sábado nueve de septiembre del año 1967 por la cadena CBS a las 11:00 am en los Estados Unidos, alternando dos episodios de Mighty Mightor por uno de Moby Dick, para cubrir la media hora de duración total del programa. Su emisión culminó el 6 de septiembre del año 1969, fecha en la que el programa salió del aire junto con muchos otros del mismo género y temática, debido a la presión que ejercían las continuas protestas de algunos grupos en contra de la violencia mostrada en los dibujos animados de Hanna-Barbera. A la semana siguiente a su cancelación, se estrenó la mundialmente famosa serie Scooby-Doo. Sin embargo, La serie de Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor fue retransmitida en distintas cadenas en los años sucesivos: A partir del año 1997 la serie pudo ser vista por la cadena Cartoon Network durante el bloque Toonami, pasando luego a emitirse en Latinoamérica y en todo el mundo por el canal Boomerang de Cartoon Network durante el bloque Boomeraction, en el horario de las 2:00-2:30 pm, con repeticiones a la noche y la mañana. Aunque el programa lleva el nombre del segmento de Moby Dick al principio, este tenía sólo un corto episodio en la media hora de duración de todo el programa, colocado entre dos episodios de Mighty Mightor. La fórmula de usar dos segmentos de dibujos animados en un mismo programa con esta estructura, había sido ya antes usada por los estudios Hanna-Barbera, en series como Birdman y el trío galaxia y El hijo de Frankenstein y Los imposibles. Mighty Mightor para la creación y desarrollo del segmento del héroe Mighty Mightor, Alex Toth pensó que ya que los superhéroes habían captado la actualidad porque no podían trasladarse al pasado, Mighty Mightor trataría de un superhéroe cuya vida se desarrollara en una distante era del pasado. Por esta razón, la historia de Mighty Mightor se ubica en una época prehistórica, un mundo primitivo donde las personas visten trajes hechos con pieles de animales, y conviven con mamuts, dinosaurios, aves dodo y otros animales similares. Tor es un cavernícola adolescente,Tor era un joven de las cavernas, artículo sobre Mighty Mightor en Don Markstein's Toonopedia, 7 de abril de 2010. algo torpe pero ingenioso, que siempre va acompañado de su fiel dinosaurio mascota llamado Tog. Los dos viven en una aldea pacífica en un pueblo desconocido, junto con otros cavernícolas. Cierto día, durante un viaje de cazería, Tor se encuentra con un anciano ermitaño amenazado por un tiranosaurio rex. Tor se entromete entre ambos poniendo en riesgo su vida, pero consigue con su intervención que el dinosaurio acabe despeñándose por un desfiladero, salvando así al pobre ermitaño. En agradecimiento, el anciano le hace entrega de un mazo muy singular. Nada más tomarlo, el muchacho siente que es especial y que esconde un gran poder. Al salir de la cueva, Tor levanta el mazo a los cielos y de pronto estos se abren y de ellos sale un trueno, el poder confluye sobre él y entonces su cuerpo se transforma en el de un adulto de gran fuerza y tamaño. Su cara es cubierta con una máscara que le oculta el rostro e insertados en los costados de su máscara dos cuernos que infunden un gran respeto, y por su parte posterior cae una capa. Ahora puede volar. Su voz ha cambiado, posee la fuerza de mil hombres y además, su mazo puede emitir poderosos rayos de energía. Pero eso no es todo, pues el poder del mazo también toca a su mascota Tog, quien inmediatamente se transforma en un dragón volador que respira fuego. Y así, juntos podrán enfrentarse a los peores enemigos que amenacen a su pueblo, pues Tor se ha convertido sin pretenderlo en MIGHTY MIGHTOR, el guerrero mítico, cantado en mitos y leyendas. Y desde ahora, velará para defender a su aldea, y preservar la paz y la justicia.Mightor y Tog se convierten en campeones del bien y la justicia, Video de la historia del origen de Mighty Mightor narrado por Don Messick en el año 1967, 8 de abril de 2010. Tor se da cuenta de que la capa y la máscara aparecieron por una razón: esconder su identidad. Nadie debe enterarse de que el joven Tor es en realidad Mightor, (solo su compañero Tog sabrá este secreto). Por eso, el joven regresa a su aldea, donde practica deportes y actúa con normalidad mezclándose con los demás, hasta que el peligro aparece. Es entonces cuando, dando alguna excusa, Tor y Tog se alejan de la vista de todos, el joven levanta el mazo e imboca a Mightor gritando su nombre. Al salvar la aldea del peligro, le agradecen el jefe Pondo (jefe de la aldea), y su hermosa hija, la pelirroja Sheera, quien parece estar enamorada de él. Tor regresa con ellos ya en su estado normal, y trata de hacerle algún cumplido a Sheera (de quien está secretamente enamorado), pero ella lo rechaza, diciéndole que Mightor es mucho mejor que él. El muchacho termina diciendo que ella tiene toda la razón, pues nunca sabrá que ese muchacho es en realidad el gran Mighty Mightor. Personajes de Mighty Mightor Los personajes en esta serie son: * Tor: El joven protagonista, un adolescente de las cavernas que decidió usar el especial poder que le había sido conferido para defender a las personas a las que más quiere. Por eso, siempre tiene cuidado de que nadie lo vea cuando se transforma en Mightor levantando su mazo, ya que debe mantener esto en secreto. Al contrario de lo que sucede cuando se convierte en Mighty Mightor, el carácter de Tor es el de un joven algo relajado y siempre está de buen humor. A pesar de no ser tan fuerte, es ágil y despierto, educado y servicial. Le gusta mucho practicar deportes y divertirse con su amigo Tog, y está enamorado de la hija del jefe Pondo, Sheera, aunque ella parece no corresponderle. * Tog: La fiel mascota dinosaurio de Tor, obediente y hasta cierto punto inteligente, ya que puede entender el lenguaje humano y realizar todo lo que se le pide. Cuando su amo se convierte en superhéroe, el mazo lo transforma en un feroz dragón volador capaz de escupir fuego. * Mighty Mightor: El superhéroe en el cual se transforma Tor, quien cubierto por su capa y máscara se convierte en el campeón de su aldea. Sus superpoderes incluyen volar a gran velocidad, la superfuerza que le permite levantar, detener y arrojar objetos realmente pesados como peñascos o árboles, y el poder de su mazo, con el que lanza rayos de energía. Además, si la situación lo requiere, es capaz de aumentar de nivel sus poderes usando su mazo, ganando él y su dragón mucha más velocidad, fuerza y agilidad. Su superfuerza le permite también dominar a criaturas y monstruos extremadamente gigantes. Su voz es imponente, y siempre tiene cuidado de no ser descubierto. Su carácter se vuelve más serio y heróico, contrario a cómo es a diario cuando solo es el joven Tor. Siempre salva a su amada Sheera del peligro, pero nunca le revela su identidad secreta. Viste un taparrabos verde, capa, capucha con cuernos amarillos y botas color café. * El jefe Pondo: El Líder del Poblado de las Cavernas, un hombre de edad y sabiduría que conoce todos los enemigos que desean atacar su aldea. Como buen líder, se preocupa no solo por sus hijos y amigos, si no también por su gente. cuando surge el peligro, el jefe Pondo a menudo les ordena a todos que se pongan a buen recaudo en sus cuevas. Sin embargo, en el primer episodio, les pide a todos que traigan sus rocas y armas para pelear. Tiene dos hijos: Sheera y el pequeño Little Rock. * Sheera: Es una hermosa chica pelirroja, de largos cabellos, rostro dulce, muy coqueta y de maneras muy sensuales. Le encanta realsar su atractiva figura luciendo cortos vestidos que ofrecen a la vista sus curvas caderas y estrecha cintura. Y se aprovecha de su belleza sobre todo cuando está junto a Tor, hacia quien muestra un carácter algo arrogante y a quien solo trata como a un amigo. La mayoría de ocasiones es raptada por los villanos para atraer a Mightor o para amenazar a los aldeanos. Mightor la salva y ella queda encantada con él, pero rechaza a su amigo el joven Tor (porque lo considera cobarde), sin siquiera sospechar su verdadera identidad. También tiene por mascota a un mamut pequeño y de color rosado llamado Bolo, que le sirve de transporte y a quien enseña trucos. Es hija del jefe Pondo y hermana de Little Rok. * Little Rock: Es un niño pequeño del Poblado, hermano de Sheera y amigo de Tor. Él es un gran admirador de Mighty Migthor, y le fascina jugar a ser como su héroe. Por eso constantemente se mete en problemas al tratar de enfrentarse a los perversos y crueles villanos o monstruos que atacan la aldea, de los que siempre lo salva Mightor. Tiene como mascota a un ave dodo llamado Ork. * Ork: Es la mascota de Little Rock, un enorme pájaro Dodo, que le acompaña en todas sus aventuras. Está visto que teme enfrentar a los villanos porque teme por la vida de su pequeño amo, pero Lil Rock parece no darse cuenta de ello. Los personajes de Little Rock y Ork aparecieron recién en el octavo episodio de Mighty Mightor, pero no aparecieron en los primeros siete capítulos, de lo que podría deducirse que tal vez no estaban planeados para el guion original, y que se los incorporó recién en el episodio nº 8. A partir de dicho episodio, Lil Rock y Ork permanecerían dentro por el resto de la serie. Moby Dick, La Ballena Blanca Para la creación de este segmento, Alex Toth quiso tomar un personaje que era ya ampliamente conocido por el público, y escribir una historia de acción y aventuras en torno a ella.Los Estudios Hanna-Barbera tomaron el conocido personaje de Moby Dick para crear así su segmento de dibujos animados, Artículo sobre Moby Dick en Don Markstein's Toonopedia, 8 de abril de 2010. Fue así como, lejanamente basado en la famosa novela homónima escrita por Herman Melville, nació el segmento de "Moby Dick, la ballena blanca". Dos jóvenes adolescentes llamados Tom y Tub que son también huérfanos,Moby Dick acompaña a Tom y Tub, dos jóvenes huérfanos, Resumen de los segmentos de la serie en IMDB, 8 de abril de 2010. se encuentran navegando mar adentro junto a su tío, que es explorador marino. Pero de repente un tifón los lanza lejos del barco, y los arrastra a kilómetros de distancia, hacia peligrosas aguas desconocidas, donde se ven rodeados por tiburones amenazantes. Cuando todo parece perdido, son rescatados por una gigantesca ballena blanca llamada Moby Dick. Es entonces cuando Tom y Tub se dan cuenta de que han encontrado un nuevo amigo quien los va a proteger. Así, Tom y Tub (equipados con unos trajes de buzeo que también habían caído del barco), se unen a su nuevo amigo Moby Dick y, acompañados por su mascota, una foca llamada Scooby, enfrentarán los peligros del mundo submarino, en su interminable viaje por las profundidades del mar, donde se encontrarán con todo tipo de amenazas: hombres tiburón, monstruos gigantes marinos, criaturas cangrejo, hombres iguana, malvados capitanes del fondo del mar, etc.El origen de la historia de Moby Dick, Audio de la introducción original de Moby Dick narrada por Don Messick en el año 1967, 8 de abril de 2010. Personajes de Moby Dick * ' Moby Dick': Por su forma, tamaño y por el echo de tener boca y no barbas, Moby (como cariñosamente se le llamaba en la serie) es en realidad no precisamente una ballena, si no mas bien un cachalote de color blanco, tal y como está descrito en la novela de Herman Melville aunque siempre se ha confundido con una ballena. Sin embargo, es posible que Alex Toth la creara inicialmente como tal, ya que dentro de la serie siempre fue mencionada como una "ballena". * Tom: Tom es un muchacho delgado y moreno. Viste un casco de Buzo cilíndrico de color naranja con amplio visor rectangular. Normalmente, es el más aventurero y arriesgado de los dos, además de ser el que tiene buenas ideas. A veces su curiosidad lo mete en problemas, pero siempre su ingenio ayuda a los demás a salir de ellos. * Tub: Tub es un muchacho rubio y grueso y hermano de Tom. Viste un casco de Buzo cilíndrico de color naranja con amplio visor rectangular. * Scooby: Aunque en la serie es llamado una foca, Scooby en realidad es un león marino, mucho más estilizado que las focas, quienes son mucho más gruesas. También aquí, cabe aclarar que es posible que Alex Toth creara al personaje como una foca, ya que así era presentado dentro de la serie. Es la mascota del grupo y, como mascota, suele pasar desapercibido y por ello muchas veces cuando hay problemas, Tom y Tub reciben su ayuda, o va a avisarle a Moby. Episodios Se realizaron dos temporadas del primer segmento (Mighty Mightor), cada una de 18 episodios, haciendo un total de 36. Para Moby Dick, solo se realizó una temporada, que consta de 18 episodios, la mitad de los que tiene Mighty Mightor. Cada episodio duraba 7 minutos aproximadamente. A continuación la relación de los episodios en inglés y español de ambos segmentos: # Mighty Mightor: ## El monstruo de Korg (The Monster Keeper) ## Los hombres tigre (The Tiger Men) ## Los hombres pájaro (The Bird People) ## La reina serpiente (The Serpent Queen) ## Mightor contra Tirannor (Mightor meets Tyrannor) ## '''Los cazadores gigantes (The Giant Hunters) ## El regreso de Korg (Return of Korg) ## Brutor, el bárbaro (Brutor The Barbarian) ## La gente tusk (The Tusk People) ## Kragor y las criaturas de las cavernas (Kragor and the Cavern Creatures) ## El cazador de las nieves (The Snow Trapper) ## Los guardianes (The People Keepers) ## Los pigmeos de los árboles (The Tree Pygmies) ## Los hombres buitre (The Vulture Men) ## Charr y los hombres de fuego (Charr and The Fire People) ## '''Los hombres de piedra (The Stone Men) ## La isla de los vampiros (Vampire Island) ## El culto de los osos de las cavernas (Cult of the Cavebearers) ## El ataque de las criaturas de hielo (Attack of the Ice Creatures) ## La venganza de la reina serpiente (Revenge of the Serpent Queen) ## Lil Rock y su pandilla (Rok and His Gang) ## Los hombres escorpión (The Scorpion Men) ## Los esclavistas del mar (The Sea Slavers) ## Un gran día para Little Rock (A Big Day for Little Rok) ## Los hombres planta (The Plant People) ## La tribu de los hechiceros (Tribe of the Witchmen) ## El regreso de los hombres buitre (The Return of the Vulture Men) ## La batalla de los monstruos de las montañas (The Battle of the Mountain Monsters) ## La venganza del rey de las tormentas (Vengeance of the Storm King) ## El guerrero más poderoso (The Mightiest Warrior) ## Little Rock al rescate (Rok to the Rescue) ## La isla de los dinosaurios (Dinosaur Island) ## La aldea perdida (The Missing Village) ## El gran escape (The Greatest Escape) ## La batalla de los Mightors (Battle of the Mightors) ## Lil Rock y la roca dorada (Rok and the Golden Rok) # Moby Dick: ## El Mundo Submarino (The Undersea World'') ## Las Criaturas Cangrejo (The Crab Creatures) ## Las Criaturas arena (The Sand Creatures) ## El pulpo eléctrico (The Electrifying Shoctopus) ## El Monstruo del mar (The Sea Monster) ## Los platillos concha (The Saucer Shells) ## Los Hombres Iguana (The Iguana Men) ## El Monstruo del Iceberg (The Iceberg Monster) ## Los Hombres Cerebro (The Cereb Men) ## El Siniestro platillo marino (The Sinister Sea Saucer) ## La pantalla brillante (The Shimmering Screen) ## El Arca Marina (The Sea Ark) ## Toadus, soberano de los Barcos hundidos (Toadus, Ruler of Dead Ships) ## Moraya, la Reina Anguila (Moraya, The Eel Queen) ## Los Hombres Tiburón (The Shark Men) ## La Trampa del remolino (The Vortex Trap) ## Los Murciélagos Acuáticos (The Aqua-Bats) ## Soodak el Invasor (Soodak the Invader) Los episodios de Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor fueron reemitidos por la cadena estadounidense NBC en un "Show de media Hora" los sábados a partir de septiembre de 1980 conjuntamente a los siguientes personajes: Los Cuatro Fantásticos (de 1967), El hijo de Frankenstein y Los imposibles (de 1967), El Fantasma del Espacio (de 1966), Los Herculoides (de 1967), Shazzan (de 1967), Mighty Mightor (de 1967) y Birdman y el trío galaxia (de 1967). No sería hasta 1992 que la cadena Cartoon Network rescataría de nuevo al cetáceo blanco, en sus programas diarios de media hora y en sus programas de fin de semana de dos horas titulados "Superaventuras", en los que la ballena volvía a repetir compañeros con Los Cuatro fantásticos, El hijo de Frankenstein y Los imposibles, El Fantasma del Espacio, Dino Boy, Los Herculoides, Shazzan y Birdman y el trío galaxia. Tras la del 92', la serie no volvería a emitirse hasta la primavera de 1998, durante el segmento "Boomerang", un bloque dentro del canal Cartoon Network''' Los Domingos de 8 a 9 de la mañana según el huso horario de la costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Entonces se emitieron las series de el Fantasma del Espacio y Dino Boy, Shazzan, Los Herculoides, y Los Cuatro Fantásticos Completo historial de emisiones de Moby Dick, Preguntas más frecuentes sobre Moby Dick, 1 de mayo de 2010. Reparto En Inglés: * Bobby Diamond: El joven Tor. * Paul Stewart: Mighty Mightor. * John Stephenson: El jefe Pondo, Tog, Ork, Bolo y el Capitán Squid. * Patsy Garrett: Sheera. * Norma McMillan: Little Rock. * Jean Vander Pyl: La reina serpiente. * Ted Cassidy: Grok, el villano que controla a Tirannor. * Bobby Resnick: Tom. * Barry Balkin: Tub. * Don Messick: Moby Dick, la foca Scooby, narrador, presentador y voces adicionales en ambos segmentos. En portugués (versión brasilera): Helenco de doblaje de Mightor en la versión brasilera, Artículo en portugués sobre superhéroes de Hanna-Barbera que incluye una detallada descripción de cada uno de ellos, 20 de abril de 2010. * Domício Costa: Mightor (llamado aquí "O poderoso Mightor". * Rodinei Gomes: El joven Tor (primera voz) * Carlos Marques: El joven Tor (segunda voz) * Ênio Santos: El jefe Pondo (primera voz) * Jomery Pozzoli: Jefe Pondo (segunda voz) * Angela Bonatti: Sheera. * Glória Ladany: Lil Rock. * John Stephenson: Tog, Ork y Bolo (efectos bocales añadidos del original) Helenco de doblaje de Moby Dick en la versión brasilera, Artículo sobre doblajes de series de Hanna-Barbera en portugués, 20 de abril de 2010. * Luiz Manuel: Tom. * Ruth Schelske: Tub. * Don Messick: Moby Dick y la foca Scooby (efectos bocales añadidos del original) * Ribeiro Santos: Manta (villano del episodio "O Bruxo do Mar") En Español: * Francisco Colmenero: Narración, presentación de los episodios y voces adicionales * Luis Bayardo: El joven Tor (identidad secreta de Mightor).Luis Bayardo realizó la voz en español del joven Tor, identidad secreta de Mightor, artículo sobre Bayardo en Doblaje Wikia, 8 de abril de 2010. * Araceli de León: Sheera. * Víctor Mares: Voces adicionales. Créditos técnicos: * Estudio de doblaje: Estudios de doblajes de Méjico. * País de doblaje: Méjico * Realización: Entre los años 1967 y 1969. Otras apariciones Junto con otros superhéroes de Hanna-Barbera, Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor aparecieron en una saga de 6 episodios en el programa del Fantasma del Espacio, para ayudar al héroe galáctico mientras se enfrentaba con todos sus enemigos, quienes habían formado el poderoso "consejo de la muerte" para destruirlo. Para una descripción detallada, véase: La lista de episodios del Fantasma del Espacio. Participación de Moby Dick en la serie "el Fantasma del Espacio", Preguntas más frecuentes sobre el Fantasma del Espacio, 1 de mayo de 2010. Además, junto con otros superhéroes de ficción creados por Alex Toth, aparecieron en varios libros de historietas publicados por la empresa Gold Key Comics para Hanna-Barbera a finales de los años 60. Un resumen completo de dichas ediciones será dado en la siguiente sección. Personajes de Moby Dick aparecieron luego en la serie para adultos Laboratorio Submarino 2021: Tub como una super-estrella de Hollywood llamada "Chubby Cox", y la foca Scooby como "el holoroso Pete", cuya aparición siempre terminaba con sus ojos tomando apariencia demoníaca, y el personaje exclamando su frase característica: "¡A cha-cha-cha-cha-cha, delicioso!" (I'm cha-cha-cha-cha-delicious en el original en inglés) Mighty Mightor apareció también en la serie para adultos Harvey Birdman, abogado, como el juez Hiram Mightor. Así mismo, Moby Dick apareció en uno de los episodios, con voz de Wally Wingert. Relación de los cómics de Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor Estos cómics Fueron publicados por la empresa Gold Key, desde abril de 1968 hasta octubre de 1969, en formato de libros de historietas. La colección recibió el título: "Superhéroes de la TV de Hanna-Barbera" (Hanna-Barbera TV super heroes en inglés). A continuación se listan los cómics de dichos personajes, con sus nombres en inglés y en español y una sinópsis de cada uno de ellos: # Moby Dick:Completo resumen de cada uno de los cómics de Moby Dick, Preguntas más frecuentes sobre Moby Dick, (en inglés), 10 de abril de 2010. ## Peligro en las profundidades (Danger in the Deep): Repentinamente, Moby Dick llega y ataca la ciudad submarina donde viven Tom y Tub. La patrulla de las profundidades quiere destruir a Moby Dick por considerarla violenta y peligrosa, pero Tom y Tub saben que esto no es así y piden tiempo para investigar. Posteriormente, son capturados por el profesor Scale que quiere conquistar la ciudad submarina. Scooby encuentra al verdadero Moby Dick, que ataca y derrota al Moby Dick robot del profesor Scale. ## No hay título para esta historia: Moby Dick defiende a sus amigos del ataque de Mazu, la ballena asesina. ## La invasión submarina (Undersea Invasion): Las criaturas almeja hacen prisioneros a Tom y Tub, y les dicen que desde ahora los van a ayudar en la invasión de su ciudad submarina. Sin embargo, Moby Dick aparece y derrota a las criaturas. ## El atenazado demonio del mar (The Pincered Sea Demon): Tub es expuesto a peligrosos muta-rayos después de que un experimento de laboratorio sale mal. Un cangrejo que se encuentra cerca también es afectado, y crece a un tamaño gigantesco. Moby Dick lucha contra él, y al atacar el punto débil del cangrejo, este vuelve a su tamaño normal. ## La bestia de levadura (The Yeast Beast): Tom y Tub investigan por qué el océano está subiendo. Entonces encuentran una gran bestia hecha de levadura con un pulpo inteligente en su interior. Moby Dick ataca a la bestia de levadura y la destruye. ## La criatura submarina (Creature from Below): Tom, Tub y Moby Dick observan cómo un monstruo gigante del mar se traga un barco. Entonces persiguen a la criatura, hasta que Tom y Scooby son tragados por el monstruo marino, que es en realidad un submarino gigante. Moby Dick ataca el submarino, pero es rechazado por una carga eléctrica. Tom encuentra la manera de apagar el poder del submarino, y Moby Dick hace que el submarino suba a la superficie. Luego llaman a la Patrulla de las profundidades, que arresta a los hombres pez del submarino, que son realmente seres humanos dirigidos por el profesor Zarkon que tenía planes de saquear los barcos que capturaba con ese submarino. ## Los piratas submarinos (The Submarine Pirates): Tom y Tub descubren un grupo de piratas submarinos que van a robar jemas y joyas de los habitantes de la Isla de Crystora. Tom, Tub, Moby Dick y Scooby se apresuran a advertir al Jefe Attuli sobre esto. Ellos cierran la entrada de la caverna, pero atrapan a Moby Dick por accidente. Los piratas aterrizan y la onda expansiva abre un agujero en la caverna. Moby Dick se escapa y derrota a los piratas submarinos. # Mighty Mightor:Completo resumen de los cómics de Mighty Mightor, Preguntas más frecuentes sobre Mighty Mightor, 10 de abril de 2010. ## Mighty Mightor contra el rey vampiro (The Mighty Mightor battles the Vampire King): Tor y Tog están compitiendo con Sheera, Lil Rock y Ork en balsas por el río Potamus. Pero quedan atrapados en los rápidos que los llevan a la tierra de los hombres vampiro. Sheera y Lil Rock son capturados. Mightor y Tog aparecen y derrotan a Katal el médico brujo y rescatan a Sheera y Lil Rock. ## Cuidado con Skullarva (Beware Skullarva): Mighty Mightor debe luchar para salvar a su pueblo de una oruga gigante enviada por Hoagi, el brujo. ## El complot del gaitero (The Piper's Plot): Un villano conocido como "El gaitero" envía a un monstruo a la aldea de Tor con la esperanza de robar el mazo de energía de Mightor. Sin embargo, Tor se da cuenta a tiempo y, transformándose en Mightor, derrota al monstruo y posteriormente al gaitero. ## La amenaza múltiple (Multiplying Menace) ## El ídolo del terror (Idol of Fear): Korga, de los habitantes de la cueva, planea hacer que el ídolo Dakaa vuelva a la vida, colocando a Mightor dentro de él. Sheera y Lil Rok son capturados por los habitantes de las cavernas, pero Mightor los rescata y destruye el ídolo Dakaa. ## La furia de Tazarr (Wrath of Tazarr): Una enorme figura de piedra desciende en el pueblo de Mightor. De pronto se oye una voz que viene del templo diciendo: "Yo soy Tazaar, todos han de hacer mi voluntad". Entonces, una especie de ondas de control mental empiezan a salir de la estatua de piedra, y hacen que los aldeanos entren en la figura. Mightor destruye la estatua de piedra y rescata a los aldeanos., Créditos de producción * Producción y dirección: William Hanna y Joseph Barbera * Director de animación: Charles A. Nichols. * Director musical: Ted Nichols. * Compositor musical: Hoyt S. Curtin * Supervisor de producción: Howard Hanson. * Asistente de Supervisor de producción: Víctor O. Schipek. * Creación y diseño de personajes: Alex Toth * Diseño: Jerry Eisenberg, Nanagawa Steve, Phil Lewis, Iwao Takamoto, Ito Willie, Lou Apner. * Fondos: Robert Gentle, Roland Oliva, Ron Dias. * Cámara: Clarence Wogatzke, Roger Sims, Chuck Flekal, George Epperson. * Productor asociado: Art Scott. * Escritores: David Scott y Ed Brandt. * Animación: George Goepper, George Rowley, Don Patterson, Irv Spence, Sam Jaimes, George Kreisl, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Dick Lundy, Ken Muse, Dennis Sill, Ron Campbell. * Supervisor técnico: Frank Pakier. * Supervisor de edición visual: Warner Leighton. * Edición: Donald Douglass, Pat Foley, Gregory W. Watson Jr. * Dirección de sonido: Richard Olson, Bill Getty. Véase también * Mighty Mightor: Artículo sobre el héroe prehistórico con información completa acerca del segmento que acompañaba a Moby Dick. Referencias Enlaces externos * * [http://www.cartoonscrapbook.com/M/mobydick1967.htm Moby Dick en el sitio El Álbum de los dibujos animados] * Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor en el sitio "Toonarific Cartoons" * Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor en [[Big Cartoon DataBase] (en inglés)] * Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor según Wingnut. * Mighty Mightor en "Héroe internacional.com" (en inglés). * Intro y capítulos en español de Moby Dick y Mighty Mightor en el sitio [[Youtube.com]]. Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos en:Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor pt:Mighty Mightor (série animada) pt:Moby Dick (série animada)